Michael Myers
"Spotkałem się z nim piętnaście lat temu, powiedziano mi, że nic już nie pozostało; brak powodu, brak sumienia, brak zrozumienia nawet w najbardziej podstawowym sensie życia lub śmierci, dobra lub zła, dobra lub zła. Spotkałem to....sześcioletnie dziecko z tą ślepą, bladą, pozbawioną emocji twarzą i...najczarniejszymi oczami - oczami diabła. Spędziłem osiem lat próbując do niego dotrzeć, a potem kolejnych siedem próbując go zamknąć, ponieważ zdałem sobie sprawę, że to, co żyło za oczami tego chłopca, było po prostu... złem". -Sam Loomis Michael Audrey Myers jest głównym bohaterem i głównym antagonistą franczyzy Halloween. Jako sześcioletnie dziecko Michael został przyjęty do szpitala psychiatrycznego za zamordowanie swojej starszej siostry, Judith Myers. Po prawie 15 latach niewoli Myers uciekł z azylu i przez 23 lata poluje na resztę rodziny, aby ich zabić. Chociaż Linia Czasu 4-6 i Linia Czasu H20 śledzą wydarzenia Halloween I i II, Linia Czasu Ostatecznego śledzi wydarzenia Halloween 1978 i Halloween 2018, a zabójstwa mają miejsce w zupełnie innych terminach. W 2007 r. remake restartuje całkowicie ciągłość serii, rozpoczynając linię czasu na nowo. Wcielenie Michaela, patrz "Przebudowa osi czasu 2007" powyżej. Biografia Poniższe informacje mają charakter kanoniczny zarówno dla linii czasowych 4-6 i H20. Dzieciństwo Michael Myers urodził się 19 października 1957 roku. Miał starszą siostrę o imieniu Judith i młodszą siostrę. Rodzina mieszkała w dwupiętrowym domu przy Lampkin Lane 45 w podmiejskim mieście Haddonfield w stanie Illinois. W 1963 roku, kiedy Michael miał sześć lat, twierdził, że cierpiał na dziwne, niewytłumaczalne koszmary i słyszał w głowie "głos", który kazał mu robić różne rzeczy. Głosy "każą mi mówić, że nienawidzę ludzi", mówi Michael. Jego marzenia wypełniły się obrazami rzeczywistych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce kilka wieków temu, gdy nadeszła era celtycka. Marzył o oszpeconym piętnastolatku o imieniu Enda, który po tym, jak został odrzucony przez swoją prawdziwą miłość Deirdre, brutalnie ją zamordował podczas święta Samhain, w późniejszą noc Halloween. Te wizje miałyby większy wpływ na Michaela w późniejszym okresie jego życia. 31 października 1963 roku Michael popełnił swój pierwszy akt morderstwa. Jego rodziców nie było, a on był w domu z siostrą Judith, która miała się nim opiekować, ale bardziej zależało mu na spędzeniu intymnej chwili z jej chłopakiem, Dannym. Po tym jak Danny odszedł, Michael, ubrany w kostium klauna, wszedł do kuchni, podniósł nóż kuchenny, podszedł po schodach i zadźgał Judith na śmierć. Następnie spokojnie wrócił na dół i wszedł na dziedziniec, gdzie czekał, aż rodzice i policja go aresztują. Michael został zabrany do Sanatorium Grove Smith's Grove, gdzie został pacjentem psychiatry o nazwisku Doktor Sam Loomis. Spędził piętnaście lat z doktorem Loomisem, ledwo się poruszając, nie mówiąc ani słowa. "Michael Myers jest najbardziej niebezpiecznym pacjentem, jakiego kiedykolwiek obserwowałem. .... Ukrywa się. Ta katatonia jest aktem świadomym. Jest w nim instynktowna siła. On czeka". -Sam Loomis Tej nocy wróci do domu 30 października 1978 r. Michael Myers zniszczył swój pokój w Smith's Grove i wyrzeźbił słowo "siostra" na drzwiach przed wybiciem. Wypuścił również innych pacjentów z ich pokoi. W tym samym czasie, Dr. Loomis i pielęgniarka Marion Chambers przybyli do placówki, aby przenieść Myersa na rozprawę sądową. Zauważając pacjentów błąkających się poza szpitalem, Loomis wysiadł z samochodu, aby zbadać, jak Michael zaatakował Marion i odjechał w ich wagonie. Kiedy przejeżdżał przez Illinois, Michael zatrzymał się, aby zamordować kierowcę ciężarówki, który ukradł jego kombinezon bojlera. Podróżując do Haddonfield, Michael wrócił do domu z dzieciństwa. Następnego dnia, następnego dnia Halloween, nastoletnia Laurie Strode podrzuciła klucz do domu Myersa dla swojego ojca nieruchomości i natychmiast została rozpoznana przez jej brata. Michael przystąpił do śledzenia jej i jej przyjaciół Annie i Lynda przez całe popołudnie. Ukradł również nagrobek Judyty z miejscowego cmentarza i włamał się do sklepu z narzędziami Nichola, aby zdobyć noże, linę i maskę Halloween. Tymczasem dr Loomis poszedł za Michaelem do Haddonfield i ostrzegł szeryfa miasta Leigh Brackett o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie stwarzał. Tej nocy, kiedy Laurie i Annie opiekowały się dziećmi po drugiej stronie ulicy, Michael obserwował je z cienia. Zamordował Annie najpierw, dusząc ją w samochodzie, kiedy wyjeżdżała na spotkanie z chłopakiem, zanim poderżnął jej gardło. Później, Lynda i jej własny chłopak Bob pokazał się, tylko stać się ofiarą Michaela, jak również. Martwi się o jej brakujących przyjaciół, Laurie przeszła ulicę do zbadania, tylko znaleźć ciało Annie ułożone pod Judith Myers nagrobek, a Lynda i Bob ukryte w szafach. Michael rzucił się na siostrę, łapiąc ją na rękę z nożem, a ona pobiegła po pomoc. Michael poszedł za nią przez ulicę, a Laurie został zmuszony wbić mu zarówno druciany wieszak, jak i jego własny nóż. Jak Michael wstał, aby wznowić swój atak na Laurie, tylko po to, aby jego maska została zdjęta i dając jej szansę zobaczenia jego twarzy, Dr. Loomis pojawił się i zastrzelił go sześć razy, powodując jego upadek z balkonu. Kiedy Loomis poszedł sprawdzić ciało, Michael zniknął. Później tej nocy Ranny Michael uciekł w zaułki Haddonfield. Zabił nastolatkę Alice Martin, zanim włamał się do szkoły podstawowej i napisał "Samhain" na tablicy kredą we krwi. W miarę rozprzestrzeniania się wiadomości o morderstwach, w Haddonfield wybuchł chaos, a zamieszki wśród obywateli i nastolatek Bennett Tramer zostały zabite w tym zamieszaniu. Poznając położenie Laurie na podstawie reportażu informacyjnego, Michael wznowił poszukiwania jej w szpitalu Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, gdzie została wzięta za ranę w ramię. Michael systematycznie mordował obrońców Laurie w szpitalu, w tym ochroniarza, dwóch sanitariuszy, lekarza i cztery pielęgniarki (Virginia Alves, Jill Franco, Karen Bailey i Janet Marshall). Tymczasem dr Loomis, który kontynuował poszukiwania Myersa z pomocą policji Haddonfield, został poinformowany przez Marion Chambers o związku rodzeństwa Michaela z Laurie Strode. Loomis, zdając sobie sprawę, dlaczego Michael wrócił do domu, namierzył do szpitala i uratował życie Laurie po raz drugi. Loomis i Laurie pracowali razem, aby spowodować eksplozję w sali operacyjnej szpitala, która pochłonęła Michaela w płomieniach. Chronologia Halloween 4-6 Polowanie na Jamie Michael doznał poważnych oparzeń i został w śpiączce. Został wysłany do Sanatorium Federalnego w Ridgemont do 30 października 1988 roku, kiedy to został przeniesiony z powrotem do Smith's Grove. Jednak po usłyszeniu, że jego siostra Laurie Strode zmarła, a jej córka Jamie Lloyd - jego siostrzenica - mieszkała w Haddonfield, obudził się ze śpiączki i zamordował tych z nim w karetce. Po tym, jak pojazd rozbił się z mostu, Michael uciekł i rozpoczął podróż powrotną do Haddonfield. Zatrzymał się na stacji benzynowej Penneya i zamordował pracowników, kradnąc nowe kombinezony od jednego z mechaników. Tymczasem dr Loomis, który słyszał o ucieczce Myersa i jeszcze raz go śledził, spotkał go w jadłodajni i błagał, by zostawił ludzi z Haddonfield w spokoju. Michael zareagował odjeżdżając skradzioną ciężarówką, spalając stację do ziemi i zostawiając Loomisa uwięzionego w Haddonfield, Jamie cierpiała regularne koszmary o swoim wuju. Kiedy wzięła zakupy na kostiumy na Halloween przez jej przybraną siostrę, Rachel Carruthers, krótko zobaczyła, jak kradnie nową maskę ze sklepu dyskontowego. Kiedy Loomis w końcu przybył do miasta, skontaktował się z nowym szeryfem Benem Meekerem z wiadomością o powrocie Michaela. Para z nich wyszła w poszukiwaniu Jamie'ego, który z Rachel uprawiał cukierek lub psikus. W międzyczasie Michael rozpoczął atak na Haddonfield, niszcząc zasilanie miasta i samodzielnie wymazując całą policję, ale Meeker i zastępca Logana. Kiedy pojawiły się wieści o powrocie Myersa, grupa mściwych mieszczan zaczęła patrolować ulice strzelbami. Meeker i Loomis w końcu dogonili Jamiego i Rachel i wszyscy schronili się w domu Meekera. Kiedy jednak Michael znalazł sposób, aby wejść i zaczął zabijać swoich obrońców, obie dziewczyny uciekły przez dach i zostały ostatecznie uratowane przez ludzi polujących na Myers. Jamie i Rachel zostali wypędzeni z miasta w bezpieczne miejsce, gdy policja stanowa przyjechała, aby zająć się Michaelem Myersem. Jednak Michael potajemnie zahaczył o przejażdżkę pod ich ciężarówką, a Rachel została zmuszona do przejęcia kierownicy, gdy zabił ich kierowcę. Jamie poszedł sprawdzić ciało swojego wujka, a gdy znów wstał, Meeker i zespół uzbrojonej policji pojawił się i bezlitośnie go zastrzelił, aż spadł z pobliskiego szybu kopalnianego. Policja wrzuciła do kopalni kij dynamitu, żeby go wykończyć, ale Michael wyczołgał się w samą porę i został zmieciony przez rzekę. Kiedy wreszcie uciekł z prądu, wpadł z powrotem w śpiączkę i został odkryty przez pustelnika, który przywrócił go do zdrowia. Rok potem Rok później Michael obudził się ze śpiączki, zabił pustelnika i kontynuował poszukiwania swojej siostrzenicy. Jamie mieszkała teraz w Klinice Dziecięcej Haddonfield po tym, jak w Halloween w 1988 roku zadźgała macochę. Zło Michaela w jakiś sposób ją dotknęło, a teraz dzieliła z jej wujkiem jakąś więź psychiczną, wiedząc, gdzie i kiedy uderzy następny raz. Michael wrócił do Haddonfield i zaczął śledzić Rachel, wkradając się do jej domu i kłując ją nożyczkami. Kiedy Rachel przyjaciół Tina Williams i Samantha Rachel's pojawił się w poszukiwaniu jej, Michael poszedł za nimi na imprezę w Tower Farm. Jamie jednak wyczuł, że Tina była w niebezpieczeństwie i uciekła z kliniki w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki. Na imprezie Michael zamordował Samanthę i jej chłopaka w stodole, gdy uprawiali seks. Tak jak Tina odnalazła ciała swoich przyjaciół i policjantów wysłanych do ochrony, Jamie pojawił się na farmie, a Michael gonił ich przez pola w swoim samochodzie. Tina poświęciła się, aby uratować Jamiego na krótko przed przyjazdem Loomisa i policji w Haddonfield. Loomis powiedział Michaelowi, który czaił się w lesie, żeby spotkał się z nim w domu Myersów. Loomis i szeryf Meeker zorganizowali operację ukąszenia Michaela w jego domu z dzieciństwa, używając Jamiego jako przynęty. Michael jednak nie zakochał się w tej sztuczce i zamordował personel kliniki dziecięcej, aby odwrócić uwagę policji. Ignorując próby Loomisa, Michael zabił pozostałych policjantów i zaczął gonić Jamiego przez opuszczony dom Myersów. W końcu pobiegła na górę na strych, gdzie odkryła przygotowaną dla niej trumnę dziecka. Jamie wszedł do trumny i gdy Michael podniósł nóż, poprosił jej wujka, by pokazał jej swoją twarz. W dziwacznym momencie ludzkości Michael zdjął maskę i zaczął płakać, ale kiedy Jamie próbował wytrzeć łzy, odpłynął w furii. Poszedł za Jamiem na dół, gdzie Loomis zastrzelił go środkami uspokajającymi, po czym w końcu pobił go nieprzytomnego deską z drewna. Michael został zatrzymany na posterunku policji w Haddonfield, a Meeker przygotowywał się do przeniesienia go do placówki o zaostrzonym rygorze. Jednakże, tajemnicza osoba w czerni wchodzi do budynku i ostrzeliwuje każdego oficera w budynku, zanim zniknie razem z Michaelem i Jamie. Nowa krew Mieszkańcy Haddonfield wierzyli, że Jamie i Michael zginęli w wybuchu na posterunku policji w 1989 roku. W rzeczywistości, tajemniczy człowiek w czerni zabrał je i ukrył w nieznanym budynku, a teraz zaimpregnował Jamiego. 30 października 1995 roku Jamie urodził chłopca i uciekł z sanatorium z pomocą sympatycznej położnej. Po wezwaniu stacji radiowej, aby powiadomić Dr. Loomis, że Michael był za nią, Jamie ukryła swoje dziecko na stacji autobusowej i uciekła z powrotem do Haddonfield. Kiedy Michael zepchnął ją z drogi, Jamie schronił się w stodole, gdzie Michael znalazł ją i wbił w młockarnię do kukurydzy. Ponieważ krwawiący Jamie powiedział mu, że nie może mieć jej dziecka, Michael włączył maszynerię i obserwował jak jego siostrzenica była wypatroszona. Następnie wrócił do samochodu Jamiego w poszukiwaniu niemowlęcia, aby dowiedzieć się, że go tam nie było. "Nie możesz mieć dziecka, Michael. Nie możesz mieć dziecka". Jamie Lloyd Tymczasem do domu Myersów, krewnych pary, która adoptowała Laurie Strode, wprowadziła się niedawno nowa rodzina. Najmłodszy z nich, Danny Strode, słyszał głosy mówiące mu, żeby zabijał, tak jak Michael miał to w dzieciństwie. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, Tommy Doyle mieszkał w pensjonacie należącym do pani Blankenship i miał obsesję na punkcie Michaela Myersa. Po wysłuchaniu wołania Jamiego o pomoc przez radio, Tommy namierzył połączenie do dworca autobusowego i odkrył jej dziecko, które nazwał Stephen. Następnie natrafił na doktora Loomisa w szpitalu Haddonfield Memorial Hospital i ostrzega rodzinę Strode'ów, że są oni w niebezpieczeństwie. Zgodnie z ostrzeżeniami Loomisa, Michael wrócił do domu i zamordował Strodes w poszukiwaniu dziecka Jamiego, pozostawiając przy życiu tylko Danny'ego i jego matkę Karę. Kara i Danny zostali przyjęci przez Tommy'ego, który wyjaśnił im swoje teorie, że Michael Myers został przeklęty przez symbol runiczny zwany "Thorn" przez kult ludzi, którzy go czcili. Mężczyzna w czerni zostaje później ujawniony jako Dr. Terence Wynn, wieloletni przyjaciel Dr. Loomisa i były kolega. On i jego grupa ludzi, którzy wydają się być "kultem Thorna" przybyli do pensjonatu, aby odzyskać Stephena, a także Danny'ego i Karę, pozostawiając Tommy'ego i Loomisa pod wpływem narkotyków. Kiedy się obudzili, Tommy i Loomis namierzyli kult do Sanitarium Smith's Grove. Kiedy Loomis skonfrontował Wynna z jego rolą w tym wszystkim, Wynn pogratulował Loomisowi, że jako pierwszy rozpoznał unikalną moc zła Michaela. Wynn chciał wykorzystać tę moc i zaprosił Loomisa, aby do niego dołączył. Tymczasem, Tommy wkradł się na oddział o zaostrzonym rygorze, by uratować Karę i dzieci. Spotkali się z Michaelem Myersem wędrującym po korytarzach szpitala i byli świadkami, jak masakruje kilku członków personelu doktora Wynna i samego doktora Wynna, pracując nad eksperymentem inżynierii genetycznej, w który może być zaangażowany Danny. Następnie Michael kontynuował poszukiwania dziecka Jamie'ego, tylko po to, by zostać napełnionym narkotykami i pobitym nieprzytomnym fajką przez Tommy'ego. Jako Tommy, Kara i dzieci przygotowane do opuszczenia Smith's Grove ze względów bezpieczeństwa, Dr. Loomis zdecydował się na pozostanie w jakimś "biznesie". Wewnątrz budynku, maska Michaela jest widoczna na podłodze, a dr Loomis słyszy krzyk w tle, pozostawiając losy obu postaci nieznane. Chronologia H20 Spotkanie rodzinne Ciało Michaela Myersa nigdy nie zostało odnalezione, chociaż wielu z nich założyło, że nie żyje. Dr. Loomis nadal śledził możliwe ruchy Myersa, aż do śmierci w połowie lat 90-tych, podczas gdy Laurie Strode sfałszowała jej śmierć w wypadku samochodowym na wypadek, gdyby jej brat kiedykolwiek po niej przyszedł. Michael jeszcze żył i zdecydował, że Halloween, 1998 będzie nocą rodzinnego spotkania z Laurie, ponieważ będzie to również 17 urodziny syna Laurie, Johna Tate. 30 października włamał się do domu Langdona Marion Whittington (z domu Chambers), aby odkryć więcej informacji na temat jego zmarłej siostry. Marion wróciła do domu, aby odkryć włamanie, a pomagali jej sąsiedzi Jimmy Howell i Tony Allegre. Michael zamordował nastolatki, a sama Marion, zanim uciekła z aktami dotyczącymi Laurie Strode. Policja spekulowała, że Michael Myers mógł być odpowiedzialny za zabójstwa i zadzwoniła do Haddonfield, aby być w pogotowiu. "- Nie sądzisz, że po tylu latach nadal będzie cię ścigał, prawda? - Siedział w sanatorium przez 15 lat czekając na mnie. A potem.... pewnej deszczowej nocy, postanawia iść na sztuczkę albo leczyć". -Will Brennan i Keri Tate Michael śledził Laurie-obecnie znaną jako Keri Tate-to Hillcrest Academy, szkołę z internatem w Summer Glen w Kalifornii, gdzie pracowała jako dyrektorka. Jej syn i siostrzeniec Michaela, John Tate, był również uczniem tej szkoły. Kiedy Keri uderzyła w dwudziestoletnie wspomnienia jej brata, a John stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy z powodu jej paranoi i nadopiekuńczości, Michael wkradł się na teren szkoły i prześladował swoją rodzinę w Halloween. Keri pozwolił Johnowi udać się na wycieczkę szkolną do Yosemite, ale nieświadomy jej, on i jego przyjaciele zaplanowali przyjęcie Halloween w pustej szkole. Michael zamordował przyjaciół Johna, Charliego i Sarę, zanim zaatakował Johna i jego dziewczynę, Molly. Dwójce nastolatków udało się odeprzeć go wystarczająco długo, aby Laurie i jej chłopak Will Brennan przyszli na ratunek. Michael zamordował Willa, a po uzyskaniu John i Molly do bezpieczeństwa, Keri postanowiła przestać biec i stawić czoła swojemu bratu. Ona ponownie wszedł do szkoły i skonfrontować go head-on, pchnięcie nożem wiele razy i wypychając go z balkonu. Myers leżał nieprzytomny, ale Laurie uniemożliwił wykończenie go przez Ronalda Jonesa, szkolnego ochroniarza, który wyciągnął ją z ciała jej brata. Gdy policja dotarła do Hillcrest, Michael obudził się i zaatakował sanitariusza, który miał zamiar przenieść swoje ciało. Zmiażdżył krtani mężczyzny, czyniąc go niemy i nieprzytomnym, i zamienił się z nim ubraniami. W międzyczasie, na zewnątrz, Keri nie była przekonana, że jej brat nie żyje, i przystąpiła do kradzieży tego, co uważała za jego ciało i odjechała z nim w furgonetce koronera. Gdy zdezorientowany sanitariusz odzyskał przytomność z tyłu vana, Keri celowo rozbił pojazd, wysyłając ich oboje zjeżdżających ze wzgórza i uwięzienia człowieka pod furgonetką. Przygotowała się do wykończenia Michaela Myersa raz na zawsze i po chwilowym zatrzymaniu, kiedy zamaskowany mężczyzna pokazał przebłysk człowieczeństwa, bezlitośnie odcięła mu głowę siekierą. W miarę upływu czasu, prawdziwy Michał ześlizgnął się do lasu. Niedokończony biznes Po zabiciu niewinnego człowieka, pokrzywdzona przez los Keri Tate została aresztowana i wysłana do Sanitarium Grace Andersen, gdzie wróciła, by nosić imię Laurie. Pielęgniarki uważały, że jest w stanie katatonicznym, ale potajemnie przygotowywały się do nieuniknionego powrotu jej brata. Michael w końcu pojawił się w Halloween 2001, zabijając dwóch ochroniarzy, aby dotrzeć do swojej siostry. Laurie zwabił go na dach instytucji, gdzie został złapany w pułapkę, którą dla niego położyła. Michael zwisał przez krawędź dachu i Laurie ośmiesznie powiedziała mu, że już się go nie boi. Kiedy przygotowywała się do przecięcia jego liny, Michael udawał dezorientację, chwytając za jego maskę, podobnie jak sanitariuszka, którą zabiła. Nie mogąc ryzykować odebrania kolejnego niewinnego życia, Laurie zawahała się i próbowała usunąć maskę Michaela, aby się upewnić. Michael wykorzystał to niezdecydowanie, chwytając swoją siostrę i zadźgając ją w plecy. Laurie po raz ostatni przeciwstawiła się bratu, całując jego maskę przed upadkiem z dachu na śmierć. Michael wrobił więźnia w sanatorium, Harolda Trumble'a, za morderstwa, dając mu swój zakrwawiony nóż. "Nie udało ci się, Michael. Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Bo się ciebie nie boję. Ale co z tobą? Boisz się mnie? Boisz się umrzeć, Michael?". -Laurie Strode "Zobaczymy się w piekle." -Laurie Strode (ostatnie słowa) Michael w końcu wrócił do Haddonfield i mieszkał w kanałach pod 45 Lampkin Lane. Jednak w 2002 roku jego dom z dzieciństwa został zaatakowany przez przedsiębiorcę o nazwisku Freddie Harris, który planował zorganizować internetowy reality show w legendarnym domu Myersa. Pokaz, zatytułowany Dangertainment, angażował grupę studentów z Uniwersytetu Haddonfield spędzających noc Halloween, 2002, zamkniętych wewnątrz domu w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na pytanie co skłoniło Michaela Myersa do zabicia. Nieznany uczestnikom, Harris sfałszował dom fałszywymi dowodami, że Michael był fizycznie i psychicznie maltretowany jako dziecko. Przebrał się również w ikoniczną maskę i kombinezon Myersa, aby wywołać wrażenie, że bogeyman wrócił. Jednak podczas transmisji na żywo programu, prawdziwy Michael Myers zaczął mordować młodzież przed kamerą, pozostawiając przy życiu tylko Freddiego i Sarę Moyer. Gdy Michael miał zabić Sarę, Freddie, ranny, przybywa i elektryzuje Michaela, a dom stanął w płomieniach z Michaelem w środku. Zwęglone ciało Michaela zostało odzyskane i zabrane do kostnicy, gdzie odzyskał przytomność. W trakcie kręcenia filmów Michael zabił (potwierdził) łącznie 81 osób. Jeśli policzyć jego wątpliwe zabójstwa, to zginęło 85 osób. Jeśli liczą się jego ofiary zwierzęce, to ma też 85 potwierdzonych ofiar. W sumie Michael zabił 89 osób. Alternatywne wersje Retcons i rebooty w serii zaowocowały powstaniem trzech linii czasowych Halloween, każda z własną wersją Michaela Myersa. Te różne wersje mają sprzeczne biografie, zwłaszcza w oryginalnej serii. Przeformułowanie linii czasu: dotyczy remake'u na Halloween. Adaptacja wydarzeń z Halloween i Halloween II, ta oś czasu nie ma bezpośredniego związku z poprzednimi. Michael ginie w remake'u Halloween 2 (2009), przez szeryfa Bracketta i jego policjantów, z powodu odwołania trzeciego filmu Halloween 3D w 2012 roku. Pojawienie się MOCE I UMIEJĘTNOŚCI Michael posiada nadludzką siłę, niewykrywalność, wytrzymałość i trwałość o nieznanej granicy. Znany jest z tego, że jest w stanie wyciągnąć z ziemi duży nagrobek i przeniknąć go ręcznie na duże odległości, łatwo przebić czaszkę dorosłego człowieka kciukiem, podnieść, utrzymać i udusić dorosłego mężczyznę jedną ręką bez wysiłku, wbić dorosłego mężczyznę przez solidne drewniane drzwi z tępym przedmiotem i rozerwać gołymi rękami, między innymi, ludzką kończynę męską. Może podkraść się do swoich ofiar, nie przyciągając uwagi ani nie hałasując. Może przeżyć urazy, które doprowadziłyby do śmierci normalnego człowieka, takie jak postrzał i wielokrotne dźgnięcie nożem w narządach wewnętrznych (w tym w mózgu i sercu), wraz z każdą inną formą impalmentu, wysokiego napięcia porażenia prądem elektrycznym lub silnymi oparzeniami na jego ciele. Może mieć czynnik leczniczy, który umożliwiłby mu regenerację tkanek, a nawet ważnych narządów, takich jak skóra i oczy. Wydaje się możliwe, że ogień lub ścięcie głowy mogłyby go zabić. Ponieważ linia czasowa H20 ignoruje klątwe Thorna i kult, jego zdolność do wytrzymywania urazów nigdy nie została wyjaśniona. Jego nadludzkie zdolności mogłyby zostać mu przyznane przez magiczną naturę Klątwy Thorna, ponieważ członkowie kultu twierdzą, że zło nigdy nie umiera, ale to pozostaje niepotwierdzone. Jednak Samuel Loomis popiera ją, gdy stwierdza, że piekło nie zaakceptuje Michaela, co oznacza, że Michael nie może umrzeć, zostać zabity ani wejść w życie pozagrobowe w żaden sposób. W Final Timeline, jest on w stanie wytrzymać ciężkie obrażenia, takie jak wielokrotne rany postrzałowe. Wydaje się, że ma nadprzyrodzoną siłę, ponieważ pomimo 60 lat nadal jest w stanie walczyć i zabijać znacznie większego, młodszego o dziesięciolecia mężczyznę i podnieść w powietrze reporterkę z jedną ręką. Wykazuje również niezwykłą wytrzymałość: zostaje postrzelony w ramię pistoletem ręcznym, postrzelony karabinem w szyję, uderzony łomem w głowę, trafiony przez SUV-a z pełną prędkością i dostaje odstrzelone palce, ale nadal nie zwalnia się. Wykazuje również preternaturalną tolerancję na ból. Sugeruje się, że przeżył uwięziony w płonącym domu bez dostrzegalnego sposobu na ucieczkę. SPRZĘT Po ucieczce, zwykły strój Michaela składa się z kombinezonu mechanicznego, który może mieć różne kolory, takie jak ciemny niebieski, czarny, szary i świerkowo-zielony oraz czarne buty robocze. Kradnie również bladą białą maskę Halloween, aby ukryć twarz i przerazić swoje ofiary. Wybraną przez Michaela bronią jest prosty nóż kuchenny używany do zadźgania nożem i wbijania implantu swoim ofiarom. Wykorzystuje również linę do duszenia ludzi i wieszania ich ciał na wystawie Pomimo tego, że Michael jest instytucjonalizowany od 6 roku życia, wie jak prowadzić i obsługiwać pojazdy. Dr Loomis teoretyzuje, że nauczył się tych umiejętności od innego więźnia. LISTA OFIAR MIKE'A HALLOWEEN # Judith Myers: Pchnięty nożem 9 razy. # Christopher Hastings: dźgnięty nożem w klatce piersiowej. # Annie Brackett: Poderżnięte gardło i uduszone # Robert Simms: Pchnięty nożem nożem. # Lynda Van der Klok: Uduszona kablem telefonicznym. # Nienazwany policjant: Dźgnięty nożem z maczetą HALLOWEEN II # Alice Martin: Pchnięty nożem # Syn Alana Gatewaya: Zabity z nieznanych przyczyn (wymienionych w 4. filmie) # Bernard Garrett: Pazur młotka w głowę. # Vincent Scarlotti: Uduszony sznurkiem. # Karen Bailey: Utopiony/oparzony w gorącej wodzie. # Frederick Mixter: Oko pchnięte nożem przez strzykawkę # Janet Marshall: Pęcherzyk powietrza wstrzykiwany do świątyni # Virginia Alves: Krew odprowadzana przez I.V. # Jimmy - Uraz głowy spowodowany poślizgnięciem się na podłodze. # Jill Franco pchnięty nożem skalpelem. # Terrence Gummell: Gardło poderżnięte skalpelem. HALLOWEEN 4 # Uczestnik J. Black: Głowa złapana/zmiażdżona # Uczestnik L. Evans: Zabity z nieznanych przyczyn. # Unnamedic Paramedic #1: głowa zmiażdżona przez Michaela # Nienazwany Paramedic #2: Zabity z nieznanych przyczyn. # Nienazwany Mechanik: metalowy pręt przechodzący przez klatkę piersiową # Shelly Matthews: Zabity z nieznanych przyczyn poza ekranem.Rzucone na transformator. # Zastępca Pierce'a: Rozebrane poza ekranem # Nienazwany oficer policji #1: zabity poza ekranem # Nienazwany oficer policji nr 2: zabity poza ekranem # Zginął z nieznanych przyczyn poza ekranem. # Kelly Meeker: Wbite z pistoletem do strzelby. # Brady: szyja pęknięta i na implantach. # Orrin Gateway: Dźgnięcie nożem # Alan Gateway: Dźgnięcie nożem # Unger: Zrzucony z ciężarówki z dużymi prędkościami. # Earl Ford: Szyja rozerwana na strzępy HALLOWEEN 5 # Nienazwany Pustelnia: dźgnięty w plecy # Rachel Carruthers: Dźgnięcie nożem z nożyczkami # Głowa na impaled z pazurami ogrodowymi {gotdamn} # Spitz: pchnięty nożem z widłami do gry w piłkę nożną # Samantha Thomas: Pokrojone kosą. # Nick Ross: Zabity widłami poza ekranem. # Tom Farrah: Zabity widłami poza ekranem. # Tina Williams: Pchnięty nożem # Eddy Grey: wielokrotnie uderzony o maskę samochodu # Charlie Bloch: Hung from noose # Max Hart: Zabity poza ekranem. # Patsey West: Zabity poza ekranem. HALLOWEEN 6 # Siostra Mary: Wbite w głowę na szpilce. # Kierowca: Zatrzask na szyi # Jamie Lloyd: Nadziany na młockarnię kukurydzy (tragiczne) # Debra Strode: Zhakowane siekierą # John Strode: Dźgnięcie nożem do skrzynki bezpiecznikowej # Barry Simms: Pchnięty nożem. # Tim Strode: Poderżnięte gardło # Beth: wielokrotnie wbijany nożem w plecy. # Nienazwane Sanitarium Pacjent: pchnięcie nożemDr. Bonham: Zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Nienazwany kultowy lekarz #1: Zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Nienazwany kultowy lekarz nr 2: zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Nienazwany kultowy lekarz #3: zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Nienazwany kultowy lekarz #4: Zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Nienazwany kultowy lekarz #5: zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Nienazwany kultowy lekarz #6: zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Nienazwany kultowy lekarz #7: zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Dr. Terence Wynn: Zabity maczetą chirurgiczną. # Nienazwany kultowy lekarz #8: Twarz/czaszka zmiażdżona na metalowe pręty. HALLOWEEN H20 20 LAT PÓŹNIEJ # James Howell: Łyżwa na łyżwach wbija się w twarz. # Tony Allegre: Knifed in back # Marion Whittington: Poderżnięte gardło # Charles Deveraux: Poderżnięte gardło z korkociągiem # Sarah Wainthrope: Noga dźgnięta nożem, zmiażdżona/złamana przez windę i wielokrotnie dźgnięta nożem. # Will Brennan: Pchnięty nożem w plecy nożem. # Nienazwany sanitariusz: Gardło zmiażdżone, wykonane, aby pozować jako Michael Myers, i obcięte toporem przez Laurie Strode. HALLOWEEN 2018 # Kierowca autobusu: Zabity poza ekranem. # Haskell: Rana głowy # Kuneman: Rana głowy # Ojciec Kevina: Złamany kark # Kevin: Szyja pękła. # Mechanik: Pobity na śmierć. # Sprzedawca stacji benzynowej: Szczęka rozerwana na strzępy # Aaron Korey: Głowa rozbiła się drzwiami do straganu. # Dana Haines: Złamany kark # Gina Panchella: Pobity nad głową młotkiem. # Andrea Wagner: Dźgnięty nożem w szyję # Vicky:Pchnięty nożem w plecy. # Dave:Przyczepione do ściany przez szyję. # Oscar: Wbite na metalową bramę. # Dr. Ranbir Sartain: Tył złamany pod kierownicą i głowa wbiła się w grzybek. # Oficer Richards: Poderżnięte gardło, dźgnięte nożem w głowę scyzorykiem. # Oficer Francis: Odcięta głowa; głowa wydrążona w surowej latarce jack-o-lantern z latarką # Ray Nelson: Uduszony łańcuchem. OFIARY ZWIERZĘCE HALLOWEEN # Olivia Uderzona o ścianę i zjedzona. # Lester: Uduszony HALLOWEEN 4 # Sundae: Zabity z nieznanych przyczyn HALLOWEEN 5 # Max: Zabity z nieznanych przyczyn. HALLOWEEN 2018 # Pies: Powieszony na drzewie (usunięta scena) Dyskusyjne morderstwa HALLOWEEN 6 # Dawn # Mrs. Blankenship # The Entire Thorn Cult # Dr. Samuel Loomis HALLOWEEN POWRÓT # nieznana z imienia pielęgniarka ŚMIERCI Przyszłość Michaela w każdej linii czasu nie jest ujawniona. # Halloween: Michael zostaje sześciokrotnie postrzelony i spada z drugiego piętrowego balkonu domu. Wstaje i odchodzi. # Halloween II: Michael zostaje postrzelony jeszcze sześć razy w klatkę piersiową, ale znowu wstaje. Później zostaje dwukrotnie postrzelony w oczodoły, oślepiając go. Zbiorniki z tlenem i eterem w sali operacyjnej szpitala Haddonfield Memorial Hospital są otwierane przez Dr. Loomisa i Laurie, a Loomis później używa zapalniczki do zapalenia tych gazów, powodując gigantyczną eksplozję. Michael wychodzi z pokoju, pali się, ale zawala się na podłodze przed Laurie i nadal się pali. Widzowie mają zakładać, że Michael i Loomis spłonęli na śmierć. # Halloween 4: Powrót Michaela Myersa: Michael jest wielokrotnie ostrzeliwany przez karabiny i strzelby, a następnie wpada do szybu kopalni. Policja przypieczętowała jego los, wrzucając za nim paczkę dynamitu do szybu. # Halloween 5: Zemsta Michaela Myersa: Michael nie jest przedstawiony jako umierający w tym filmie, czołgający się po szybie i płynący do rzeki, gdzie przybywa na brzeg w chacie pustelnika. Michael natychmiast wpada w śpiączkę i wraca do zdrowia. W tym filmie Loomis stwierdza, że "Michael Myers jest taki zły, że piekło go nie zaakceptuje". # Halloween: Klątwa Michaela Myersa: Michael jest wstrzykiwany środkiem uspokajającym i bity bezsensownie metalową rurą. Jego maska kończy się na podłodze, a krzyk na jej końcach sugeruje, że Michaela nie znaleziono nigdzie, a Loomis znalazł maskę. Przyszłość obu postaci nie została ujawniona, choć Dr. Loomis w "Zemście Michaela Myersa" sugeruje, że w końcu umrze od zła, które jest w nim obecne. # Halloween H20: Dwadzieścia lat później: Michael zostaje zmiażdżony między drzewem a karetką, a następnie obcięty toporem przez Laurie Strode. W następnym filmie przypomniano, że Michael ubrał sanitariusza w swoje ubrania i opuścił teren Akademii Hillcrest. # Halloween: Powrót: Michael jest porażony prądem i rozpalony, ale widzimy, że przeżyje. Przyszłe wydarzenia pozostają nieujawnione. Alternatywne zakończenie to przebudzenie po wykpiwaniu przez Freddiego i próbach uduszenia go, jednak Sarah natychmiast go zabija. # Halloween: Michael zostaje kilkakrotnie postrzelony, postrzelony nożem w klatkę piersiową, wypada z balkonu na drugim piętrze, a następnie zostaje postrzelony w twarz. Ujawnia się, że przeżył w sequelu. # Halloween II: Michael jest uważany za zmarłego po wielokrotnym dźgnięciu nożem rzeźniczym w klatce piersiowej i twarzy. W cięciu reżyserskim Michael został zastrzelony przez policję i nadal uważany jest za zmarłego. CIEKAWOSTKI Jego drugie imię to "Audrey", co daje mu pełne imię: Michael Audrey Myers. Zostało to ujawnione w scenie, która miała miejsce na sali sądowej z udziałem Dr. Loomisa. W przeciwieństwie do jego wcielenia w 2007 roku, ten Michael nie ma numeru ubezpieczenia społecznego. Michael ma być uosobieniem złośliwości i zła. Niezatrzymana śmierć z użyciem siły i rozpacz. Sophie "Sofia" Balthazar (od Monsters, Inc.) została dźgnięta w serce przez Michaela, kiedy chroniła przed nim swoich przyjaciół na pixar. Następnie zmarła, gdy zostali uratowani przez Michaela. W MEDIACH * Michael pojawił się w odcinku Robot Chicken "That Hurts Me", obok Freddy'ego Kruegera, Jasona Voorheesa, Ghostface'a, Pinhead i Leatherface w programie Big Brother. Michael wyciągnął szpilki z głowy Pinhead, i w rezultacie był jednym z dwóch gości (drugi to Ghostface) do eksmisji. Grał również w szarady z Jasonem i Leatherface. Ponieważ nie był w stanie rozmawiać, kiedy on i Ghostface błagali o swoje sprawy (Michael pchnięcie nożem Freddy'ego), Michael został eksmitowany. Potem zdjął maskę, aby ujawnić się jako aktor komediowy Mike Myers i zaczyna gwałtownie dźgnąć gospodarza Julie Chen. * Michael pojawił się jako antagonista w filmie spoof Stan Helsing. Jego wygląd nieco się zmienił, a nazwisko zmieniono na Michael Criers. Najwyraźniej potrafi mówić. On i Jason (przemianowany na Masona) byli trzecim i czwartym pokonanym; mieli tę samą słabość, gdzie Stan pociągnął za maski. Po Teddy spryskał je ketchupem, Stan wykopał je przez drzwi, gdzie zostały one zjedzone przez dzikiego nieumarłego psa o imieniu Sammyboy. * Michael pojawił się 25 kwietnia 2008 roku w odcinku "Ghost Whisperer" zatytułowanym "Horror Show". Tutaj duch komunikuje się z postacią Jennifer Love Hewitt, umieszczając ją w scenach z ulubionych filmów grozy zmarłego, a w jedną ze scen zaangażowany był Michael Myers. * Odcinek "Bad Night" w zimnej sprawie ma głównych bohaterów ponownie otwierających sprawę o morderstwo w 1978 roku, po tym jak nowe dowody wskazują, że ofiara nie została zabita przez człowieka z zaburzeniami psychicznymi, który po obejrzeniu Halloween w teatrach, udał się na zabójczy szał w przebraniu Michaela. * Michael był jedną z kilku ikon horroru, które miały zostać włączone do wersji z 2009 roku imprezy Universal Studios Hollywood's Halloween Horror Nights, jako część labiryntu zatytułowanego Halloween: Życie i zbrodnie Michaela Myersa. * Myers pojawia się w grze wideo Call of Duty: Ghosts w pakiecie map Onslaught. Można w niego grać na mapie "Mgła", biegając z toporem, aby zabijać innych graczy. * Myers pojawia się w grze wideo Dead by Daylight obok Laurie Strode w ramach Halloween DLC. Można w niego grać jako jednego z dziesięciu zabójców, a jego unikalną umiejętnością jest nowo wprowadzony mechanik śledzący. * Należy zauważyć, że jeśli The Blackest Eyes jest kanonem, to Michael rzeczywiście umarł w linii czasu 4-6.